bad girl's back to town
by mad durden
Summary: hay algo de mí en ti - jenny!centric


DISCLAIMER. Gossip Girl no me pertenece, y no me preguntes quien cojones lo ha creado, porque no lo sé.  
><strong>NA. **Okkk, Jenny Humphrey es, sin lugar a dudas, mi personaje favorito de la serie. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre ella porque sé que todo el mundo la odia, así que supongo que todo esto va dedicado a todos los que aman a Serena y Blair (cabe aclarar que B me gusta bastante, pero a Serena no la soporto), y para los que sepan ver que Jenny es todo lo que ellas fueron.

* * *

><p><strong>fandom. <strong>Gossip Girl**  
>pairing. <strong>Jenny!centric. Relación Blair / Jenny no-romance**  
>rated. <strong>K+**  
>genre. <strong>Angst, Friendship (aunque sería más correcto algo como "enmity", or whatever)**  
>advertencias.<strong> creo que en alguna parte hay algo que podría ser bashing hacia Serena pero... en fin, es que no puedo con su eterna perfección  
>(me gustan los personajes humanos. con defectos. cuantos más defectos, mejor.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, baby, it's a wild world<br>and it's hard to get back just upon a smile.  
>(i'll always remember you like a child,<br>girl.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad girl`s back to town<strong>

Adoras el traqueteo de la máquina de coser más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.  
>El rasgar de la tela<br>y el vaivén de la aguja  
>y el lápiz que se desliza<br>y los folios en blanco que puedes llenar de esbozos que guardas en la carpeta morada de siempre.

Lo piensas bien y te das cuenta de. Que es la que ha estado contigo en tu dolor  
>y en tus delirios e idilios<br>y sabes que nunca podrás, aunque casi podrías.

Evolucionas y convulsionas  
>y has cambiado y la J se hace grande por momentos,<br>porque la (no tan) pequeña Jenny Humphrey es una zorra astuta.

No te lo mereces y lo sabes – y sabes que Blair también se ha dado cuenta – . Tú lo habías pensado.  
>Completa y realmente te habías creído enamorada<br>y Nate Archibald siempre ha sido como uno de esos príncipes extraordinariamente azules y querías que fuese tuyo, pero no.  
>(Eres tan pequeña.)<p>

Chuck también estaba roto.  
>Tú lo sabes, porque propiamente es culpa suya y de Blair,<br>y ellos hacen el amor haciendo guerra y se hieren hasta que.

Piensas que por lo menos antes tenías la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Te pasas las tardes así, haciendo vestidos<br>y echando de menos Brooklyn porque el Upper East Side nunca fue tu hogar.

Era Eric, Dan y Rufus, incluso Lily y un poco – lo mínimo que Blair te permite - Chuck  
>y sabes que nunca llegarás a odiar a Blair más de lo que la admiras.<br>Te falta Nate que siempre ha sido más bien tu hermano – porque ahora ya lo sabes –  
>y Serena siempre ha estado tan arriba que te asquea.<p>

Algunas veces miras fotos.  
>(Y ellas son tu no-inspiración.)<br>Te ves a ti con los ojos y la sonrisa  
>– enormes –<br>y un montón de juegos de mesa  
>y luego creces y los ojos siguen siendo enormes y la sonrisa un poco menos y el uniforme perfectamente colocado, el bolso que aparenta ser de diseño y la eterna diadema y el pelo rubio, brillante y ondulado<br>(porque las cosas todavía iban bien.)  
>Después lo cortas y lo alisas y ya no brilla tanto y los ojos son pequeñísimos porque los llevas de negro completamente<br>(Dan siempre reía y decía que parecías un mapache.)  
>y las cosas empiezan a no ir tan bien.<br>Después lo vas dejando largo, como la reina que aspiras a ser y llevas cada vez más negro, pero los ojos te los has borrado porque ahora utilizas una sombra gris y te vas destiñendo.

(Jenny, tienes las piernas delgadísimas, ¿No te has dado cuenta?)

Ha llamado Rufus y quiere que vuelvas, y tú también quieres volver, pero.

Te pasas la tarde haciendo vestidos, y vas a clase por las mañanas y allí no hay reinas pero tu recuerdas que una vez lo fuiste, y nadie pasa por encima de ti, aunque estás sola.

(Al final es lo de siempre y eres tú y son tus diseños y lápices y tela y agujas y juegos de mesa abandonados y nostalgia, y al final el Upper East Side sí es tu casa de todas maneras.)

Es por eso que no te lo esperas.

* * *

><p>Cuando llaman a la puerta, estás preparada para todo.<br>Cuando la abres y levantas una ceja es puro drama  
>(estás asustada)<p>

― ¿No piensas dejarme pasar? ― y sabes que no puedes hacer nada, y que lo que sea que Blair Waldorf haya ido a hacer allí, lo hará

Se sienta en el sofá y lo mira con desagrado, y te dedica su conocida sonrisa que raya entre el asco y la suficiencia.

― Sé lo que pretendes y no lo conseguirás. Quieres volver, ¿Eh, pequeña J? Pero no ocurrirá. Estás desterrada y

estás seria (ocurre desde que llevas tanto negro)

― No estás aquí por eso, y lo sabes. ― entonces te escuchas y tu voz es la misma de siempre, como cuando todavía eras.

Lo sabías porque eres astuta.  
>¿Por qué se dignaría Blair Waldorf a viajar al otro lado del país para decirte algo que ya había quedado claro desde un principio?<p>

― No te vayas de lista conmigo, pequeña J, yo soy la reina. ¿Qué otra cosa tendría para decirte?

La admiras incluso así, pero nunca lo reconoces porque lo maquillas con toneladas de odio,  
>y al final terminas por creerte tus propias mentiras.<p>

― Precisamente. Ni siquiera tienes nada que decirme. ― le sueltas, casi a bocajarro.

Se mantiene impasible y se levanta, impertérrita, igual que siempre.

― No vas a volver. Era todo lo que tenía para ti. Y no te acerques a Chuck, nunca más, zorra Humphrey.

Sonríes y defiendes.

― Ése es tu problema. Chuck, ¿No? Te estás escapando porque no quieres enfrentarle. Vivís en una guerra continua, y sois perfectos pero os dañáis. No sabéis quereros sin romperos mutuamente.

― Cállate. Tú no sabes nada de Chuck o de mí. ¡Y pensar que parecías la reina perfecta cuando te di la diadema! Me equivoqué tanto contigo, pequeña J… que incluso pensé que valías la pena. Creí que eras como yo.

Es ahí cuando te das cuenta. Tú eres Blair. Deberías haber sido la siguiente pero lo perdiste, y tienes la certeza de que ambas sabéis que sois iguales.

Astutas y malvadas. Vivís en una guerra y su mundo fue tu mundo una vez, y lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cómo se libran allí las batallas porque tú sabes lo que es perder.

(Blair también lo sabe. Pierde frente a Serena todos los días igual que tú una vez, no sabe ganar contra Chuck – aunque él tampoco le gana a ella – ni contra su madre y Cyrus. )

Ella es la reina, sigue siendo la reina. Ella, a tu edad, era exactamente como tú, porque eres su retrato. Al final la admiras pero no admites porque tienes orgullo, y ella levanta la barbilla.

― Somos parecidas, pequeña J. Vi algo de mí en ti cuando te nombré reina, y lo sigo viendo ahora. Tú te rebelaste, y fuiste una zorra. Decidiste echar por tierra esa reputación que tanto te había costado conseguir. Y eso no es algo que Blair Waldorf haría, créeme.

Tienes el pelo largo porque las cosas no van bien.  
>(Sabes que no regresarás y a ti la sociedad te importa más de lo que te gusta admitir.)<br>Así que arriesgas  
>el todo por el todo, porque en el fondo siempre has querido.<p>

― Somos iguales. (Las dos perdemos.), y tú ,me lo dijiste una vez: _No puedes hacer que te quieran, pero sí que te teman. _Tú ya no tienes a nadie porque todos te temen, y los que no, o se van o tú los echas porque tienes envidia. Vives en un mundo donde para reinar hay que pagar un precio, y es humillar o abdicar. Bien. Yo abdiqué a tiempo porque quería cambiar Constance y tú no ibas a dejar que eso pasase. Pero tú todavía pretendes llevar una diadema que ya no tiene razón de ser. Eres una reina sin reino, B.

Te mira sorprendida, en un rictus que trata de ser desafiante y abre los ojos, y ahora ella también sabe.  
>Siempre te llama zorra, y tú sabes que es verdad, y que ella – que es como tú – también lo es.<p>

― ¿Qué hay de ti? Quieres hacerme creer que no tengo nada, pero yo lo tengo todo. Que Chuck y yo lo hayamos dejado, es enteramente tu culpa, y no significa nada. Tengo a Serena y a Nate, una universidad del mismo prestigio que yo misma tengo. Mi familia, súbditos, una vida. ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú, pequeña J?

Te ríes, con los labios color vino y el pelo demasiado largo.  
>(Los discursos. Los odias. Pero vives – has vivido – en un mundo donde la oratoria lo es todo, tú sabes cómo hacer que las palabras vayan a tu favor.)<p>

― Vives en un mundo de mentiras. Intentas conservar una diadema que ya no es tuya, y reinas donde ya no te respetan. La universidad de Nueva York fue un fracaso, y Columbia va por el mismo camino. Envidias a Serena porque todo lo que a ti te cuesta, ella lo consigue sin esfuerzo. La odias por eso. Pretendes que el odio de Chuck no te afecta, y aquí estás, huyendo. Tu madre nunca ha vivido para ti, y ahora que tiene a Cyrus menos aún. Nate ya no es tu príncipe azul. Estás a cero. No te queda nada, (ex) reina B.

Se da cuenta.  
>Lo malo de mentirse a uno mismo, es que inevitablemente, terminas por creerte.<br>Blair ha visto su vida, y la tuya se la sabe de memoria, porque si tú eres una zorra, entonces ella más aún.

― Mi vida todavía no está rota, pero la tuya se resquebraja cada vez más rápido. ― te ataca.― Perdiste a Eric, Serena te tendió una mano y ahora te odia, Chuck te utiliza, Nate nunca fue tu príncipe, y es algo de lo que yo sí me puedo enorgullecer – una vez fue mío – y sólo te queda tu padre, tu hermano, y tu madrastra, porque incluso tus amigos terminan odiándote.

Los minutos pasan, y Blair sigue mirando con asco el sofá, y a ti, y tus labios siguen rojos y se hacen cada vez más pequeños.

Blair es envidia, odio, y es el fin que justifica los medios.  
>(Dan siempre había odiado a Maquiavelo, pero tú siempre habías pensado que quizás – y sólo quizás – tuviese algo de razón)<br>Y tú, tú eres exactamente igual, y la admiras pero la odias, y eres una zorra que destroza todo lo que quiere, igual que ella.

La discusión nunca termina y  
>os guardáis cada una vuestro discurso, para siempre, porque nunca tendréis el valor de repetirlo.<br>(Ella destrozada y tú en tu exilio.)

Blair va a marcharse.  
>Se levanta del zarrapastroso sofá, digna y serena.<p>

― Si te dejase volver, significaría el suicidio de mi posición social. ― te revela, como si un fuera la gran cosa. ― Sería como una burla a mi autoridad.

Abres la boca, pero no tienes realmente nada que decir.

― Para mí eras la reina de todas formas. ― confiesas y tu voz hace que la J se vuelva otra vez pequeña.

― Eres una zorra, Jenny Humphrey. ― al final, parece que te respeta un poco ― Pero eres yo. No lo olvides nunca. No estás hecha para ser Ana Bolena, así que no pierdas la cabeza.

Se marcha y sólo atinas a escuchar el sonido de unos Louboutin demasiado altos.

Es la redención que esperabas.

Vuelves a la máquina de coser y piensas que, al final, no eres tan parecida a Blair como pensabas.  
>(Tú quisiste iniciar una revolución.)<p>

Eliges creerla a ella, antes que a ti.  
>(A fin de cuentas, ella es la reina.)<p>

No aciertas, pequeña J.  
>(En el Upper East Side nadie dice completamente la verdad ni miente del todo, y tú siemre te metes en líos por seguir a quien no debes. A la larga, no te importa.)<p>

Tienes la certeza de que ella es invencible, y tú te quedas lejos – admirándola – con tus vestidos.

Dibujas, en un folio en blanco, una diadema verde  
>– dicen que es el color de la esperanza y tú te aferras a eso –<br>y piensas que la odias un poco.  
>(Pero nunca te crees lo que dices.)<p>

Al final siempre reapareces, así que haces las maletas.

(Vas a por lo que es tuyo.  
>Y esta vez no se trata de ninguna diadema,<br>sino de tu vida.)

Es lo que Blair haría, porque ella es de las que no se rinden  
>y sabes que ella nunca pierde.<p>

y tú, que usas toneladas de negro, porque estás rota, sabes que tampoco tienes nada más que perder.

El Upper East Side ha acabado contigo, pero tú no has acabado con él.  
>(La diadema que es un símbolo de esos que a nadie le importan. Blair va a estar allí esperándote<br>– te conoce, o se conoce –  
>aunque no sabes si con una espada o un pañuelo.<br>Optas por la espada, y te parece razonable.)

Lo descubres.  
>(te trenzas el pelo, porque ahora te reprimes)<br>sabes que la admiras por eso.

ella siempre pierde,  
>pero todavía es invencible.<p>

y tú también eres un poco inmortal,  
>después de todo.<p> 


End file.
